The Slide Of Ice On Your Skin
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Harvey, Mike, a heat wave, ice cubes.  No plot what so ever.  Harvey/Mike


"Stop moving."

The grip of toned thighs around Harvey's waist gets tighter he grunts, shifts, and tries to get away from the ice cube currently making its lazy way down his spine, deviating every now and then as lips press to the bumps of bone under Harvey's skin.

"Mike," he squirms as the ice cube over the small of his back, over the dimples there that Mike's got a fascination with, up towards his ass and swirls it over one cheek. He can practically hear Mike's grin and then Mike leans down and presses his lips to Harvey's temple, "don't make me spank you rookie, stop teasing."

"You're meant to threaten me with something I _don't _like Harvey," Mike says, breath hot in Harvey's ear and he sneaks his tongue out and runs it around the shell. Harvey hums as Mike's hands run around his ribs. The ice cube is melting quickly on the heated skin of the small of his back and it drips down Harvey's sides, onto the sheets and Harvey makes a mental note to let Mike sleep on the cold damp patch.

"Anyway," Mike continues, sitting back up and Harvey hears him fish another ice cube from the bucket at the side of the bed, "High School Wrestling remember? I would like to see you try to shake me off," Mike runs an ice cube down his spine again and Harvey moves. "Uh-uh Harvey," Mike warns, his thumb slipping in between his ass cheeks, cold and almost unfamiliar. It's not that often that Mike has Harvey at his mercy like this. Harvey scowls to himself. Sure, he had suggested the ice cubes, the city is suffering from a heat wave that left Mike wearing too little clothes around the office, his top button undone and his sleeves rolled up showing off the fine hair and prominent veins on Mike's forearms whilst Harvey had remained in his vest, shirt still immaculate and it had been driving Harvey' crazy for three days. He wasn't expecting Mike to be so pushy about it though, in his head it had been him sliding ice cubes down Mike's back whilst Mike writhed under him, begging Harvey to fuck him already. In reality, Mike had grinned, wrestled Harvey onto his front and stuck his already ice cold hands on Harvey's sides until he had relented and Harvey had felt Mike smirk against his skin.

The kid knows exactly how to get what he wanted from Harvey.

Not that's he not enjoying it of course, any attention from Mike is appreciated, the kid's hands are nimble, quick and talented, but he longed to turn over and watch Mike fuck himself on Harvey's dick, sweat trickling down his chest, his head thrown back, throat exposed, not to be subjected to this itorture/i of not being able to touch Mike. Mike leans down again and blows gently at the cold water pooling on Harvey's lower back, and Harvey shifts, Mike's hands tighten minutely against his hips in almost a warning. Mike shifts lower, spreads Harvey's ass cheeks with cold fingers and that's when Harvey realises the little brat has an ice cube in his mouth.

"Jesus," Harvey squirms again as Mike slides his mouth and the ice cube down the crack. Mike chuckles, pulls away and spits the cube into his hand.

"It's cooling you down though, right?" he asks, thumbs pressing gently at Harvey's hole.

"Feeling a little hot right now, kid," Harvey admits and Mike leans down again, licks down the crease of Harvey's ass. Harvey pushes back against him and Mike pushes his cold tongue into Harvey's body. Harvey groans and Mike answers it with a groan of his own, vibrations skittering up Harvey's spine.

Mike's hands are not the only thing that are talented, his tongue is too and he presses it in and Harvey feels himself harden, shifts, tries to get friction against his aching dick and Mike pushes a thumb in next to his tongue. There are very few people Harvey would let himself be this open with, very few people who could get Harvey like this, laid out and willing and Mike hums as if he can read Harvey's mind, pulls his tongue out and licks up the crease of Harvey's ass, his thumb still pushed inside.

"No idea…so fucking gorgeous," Mike mutters under his breath, like he's talking to himself and Harvey shifts, presses back against Mike's thumb. Mike runs a hand almost reverently over Harvey's ass, leans back in and flutters his tongue over Harvey's hole. Harvey moans, the sound almost embarrassingly wanton, spreads his legs a little wider and Mike hums again, pushes his tongue in and pulls his thumb out, slides it down to his perineum. Its slick, Mike's thumb, but warmed by the heat of Harvey's body and Harvey groans and Mike hums again, scratches his thumbnail over the underside of Harvey's balls and Harvey needs more.

"Enough," he snaps and Mike stops immediately. Harvey will never get tired of the way he does that, responds whenever Harvey uses that tone. Mike crawls up Harvey's body and plasters himself along the length, pressing his hips down, his dick running along the crease of Harvey's ass. "Enough teasing puppy," Harvey says and Mike bites down gently on his shoulder blade.

"See? It's not nice to be teased is it?" Mike asks, pressing his hips down again and he groans, low in Harvey's ear, the sounds washes over Harvey and he feels the ever familiar sense of (he hesitates to say pride) pleasure at being able to pull that noise from Mike's body.

Mike's hips stutter, his dick sliding against Harvey's ass and Harvey manages to get the element of surprise and with a tangling of limbs, spins them both until Mike's flat on his back, blinking up at Harvey like he's wondering what the hell just happened.

"Cheater," Mike pouts, sticking his lower lip out and Harvey can't help but pull it between his teeth, worry the skin a little and Mike pushes up against him, "It's not fair to distract me with that tone," Mike says once Harvey lets his lip go and grins, curls his fingers around Mike's dick and strokes upwards once, Mike's hips try to chase the friction but Harvey's strong hand flat on his stomach keeps him down. Mike whines.

"That's the whole point," Harvey says, letting Mike's dick go and splaying his fingers out across Mike's ribs, caught against by the way they stick out slightly when Mike arches his back, and the way his fingers fit between them, "you have to use whatever advantages you have," he says and Mike's half-hearted glare is wipes off his face when Harvey leans down and swirls his tongue into Mike's navel, "Mine…with you…is that tone."

"You're cruel and mean and I hate you," Mike pouts again, his body quivering under Harvey's touch and Harvey laughs, the vibrations tickling his own lips and he moves up Mike's body, nipping gently at the skin, along his jaw and licks at Mike's lips.

"You talk too much and no you don't" he says, sitting back and grabbing an ice cube from the bucket.

Mike grins slowly and pillows his head on his hands, wriggles slightly and his dick slides across Harvey's. He gasps, does it again and Harvey growls low in the back of his throat, presses his hand to Mike's hip and pushes him back down.

"No, I don't," Mike replies and then gasps again as Harvey drips a few drops of ice water from his fingers into Mike's navel.

"See how you like it," Harvey mutters and Mike groans, hands slipping from under his head to scrabble at the headboard, fingernails slipping over the polished wood. Harvey would berate him for possibly scratching the surface if Mike wasn't so utterly fuckable under him.

"Harvey," Mike breathes and honestly, Harvey will never get tired of that either, the way Mike says his name, the way it sounds completely different in Mike's mouth, and completely different to how he says it at work. Harvey slides an ice cube down the centre of Mike's chest, along the line of hair leading to his dick and Mike whines, the noise low and needy as he shifts and tries to get closer. Harvey draws it back up again, circles it around a nipple and it stiffens and Harvey leans down, sucks it into his mouth. Mike plunges his hands into Harvey's hair, arches up into him, fingernails catching on Harvey's scalp.

"Guess you like it," Harvey murmurs, sitting back up and cocking his head to the side and Mike pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, watches with dark eyes as Harvey reaches back for another cube, takes his eyes off Mike for two seconds.

He doesn't know how it happens, but he lets out a strangled noise that he will deny until death as Mike gets his leg free, wraps it around Harvey's waist and flips him over onto his back again and the world tilts and Harvey shakes his head. Mike curls his hands around his wrists and presses them into the mattress above Harvey's head.

"You little shit," Harvey glares but Mike swoops down and catches his mouth, kisses him hard and presses his hips down, his dick sliding along the length of Harvey's. One hand leaves Harvey's wrist, reaches between them and wraps around both of them and Harvey tears his mouth away, bites along Mike's jaw, the day old stubble catching against the soft skin of Harvey's inner lip.

"High School Wrestling," Mike says again, twisting his long fingers around both of them.

Mike likes to draw it out, make it last, push them both to the brink before letting Harvey over first, likes to come as an afterthought and Harvey loves the selflessness about him. Harvey likes it the other way, hard and almost fast, and he likes to fuck Mike through his orgasm, come when Mike's still shaking from the aftershocks, his fingers skittering across Harvey's shoulders.

"Whilst you're up there," Harvey says, shifting his hips and wrapping his fingers around Mike's, hauling him up and sliding one hand up his spine to tangle in the hair at the back of Mike's neck. Mike's hums into Harvey's mouth, fingers uncurling from their dicks and slipping up Harvey's sides.

"Want me to ride your cock Harvey?" The dirty talk is another thing that takes Harvey's breath away, surprised him the first time. Mike's so quick and easy to blush in public, his cheeks and the tips of his ears tingeing the most delicious pink that Harvey's even seen that sometimes he leans in close and whispers all the things he's going to do to Mike once they get home, in the office, just to see the way his eyes widen slightly, and that blush bloom across his face. But get Mike under the cover of semi darkness, alone with just the two of them, naked and sweating and his mouth runs away with him.

There's a moment when Mike doesn't concentrate on Harvey kissing him again, just a few seconds and Harvey hears the scrabble of his hands against the side table drawer and then Mike's back, sitting back and flipping the lid on the nearly empty bottle of lube with his thumb. There's something intensely erotic about watching Mike coat his own fingers and reaching around behind him. The noise he makes when he first pushes a finger inside himself is almost enough to have Harvey coming then and there. But he digs his fingers into Mike's hips to ground himself, can't help but running his hand up the length of Mike's cock. Mike twitches, pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and throws his head back as Harvey runs his thumb over the slit, smearing pre-come over it.

"God Harvey don't," he grinds out, pushing himself back against his fingers and Harvey knows the exact moment when he adds another. There's a ripple of tension that spreads up his body and he looks back at Harvey with such an expression of intent, "touch me again and this will all be over," he says, a hint of a grin before the grin fades and is replaced by arousal. He leans down and kisses Harvey, whining into Harvey's mouth and Harvey reaches around, pushes Mike's hand inside him deeper and draws it out slowing, fucking Mike with his own fingers. Mike's hips move, erratically against Harvey's, his breath hot against Harvey's lips.

"Come on kid," Harvey mutters and Mike shifts, his forehead pressed to Harvey's. Mike pushes himself upright, moves once, twice, and then reaches round to wrap his fingers around Harvey's wrist.

"Stop…too much…I can't," he breathes out and Harvey lets go, lets Mike take in a few ragged breaths, "Jesus."

Harvey would laugh, if he wasn't holding on to his last shred of sanity by a thread. Mike's an immoveable force when he's like this, intent and focused and pushy and Harvey loves every second of it. Mike sits, winces slightly as he pulls his fingers out, "God," he mutters, "want you in me, need you to fuck me Harvey," he's murmuring as he leans to the side to pick up the condom packet, his fingers shake slightly as he rips it open and slides it down Harvey's dick, wraps his slick and warm fingers around it and then he moves till the head of Harvey's dick is pressed against his hole. Mike holds himself there, fingers curling into Harvey's chest, his thigh muscles quivering under Harvey's palms. Harvey pushes upwards, enough that the head slips past the first ring of muscle and Mike throws his head back, fingernails digging in.

"Mike," Mike looks back at Harvey and lets himself down, sinks the whole way until Harvey's fully inside, groaning all the way from his toes and Mike lets out a string of curses, leaning forward to wrap his fingers around the top of the headboard.

"God Harvey you…" Mike shifts, wiggles his hips slightly and Harvey wraps his hands around his slim hips, "fuck…you feel so good inside," Mike's voice is strained and he moves, slowly, pulls himself almost all the way off and back down again.

It's a thing of beauty to watch Mike like this, head thrown back, throat exposed, sweat trickling down his chest and his muscles move under his pale skin. He's got strong toned thighs from all that biking and he can do this for hours. Harvey's had more attractive people in his bed, more conventionally attractive, not that the kids unattractive or weird looking. Anything but, he has people eating out of his hands in two seconds because of his adorable face. But nothing beats the sight of Mike, fucking himself on Harvey's dick and loving every second of it. It's more erotic than anything Harvey's ever seen.

"Harvey are you…" Mike looks down at him and Harvey knows what he's asking, Mike likes to come together, or likes his orgasm to push Harvey's over the edge. He says it's something to do with the stillness after sex that he loves, that he wants to share with Harvey. Harvey grips at Mike's hips tighter, pushes up to meet him as Mike presses down, slides on hand up Mike's back and pulls him down to kiss him.

"Yeah, kid, I'm right with you," he breathes into Mike's mouth, "come," and then Mike's coming, hot between them, without Harvey touching his dick, his muscles inside clenching around Harvey, and that is enough to push him over, that and the way Mike's teeth scrape over Harvey's collar bone.

Mike's right, there is something about the stillness post sex, when Mike's quiet for once, quiet and still, only his fingers trailing lightly over Harvey's skin. Something about it, the almost idomestic/i aspect of it, makes Harvey want to stay here forever, to lock them both up and stay in this post sex blissed out state.

"Hot," Mike mutters against Harvey's skin, breath sticky against his neck and Mike shifts, skin sliding against Harvey's. "Too hot to snuggle," he says, pushing himself away and grimacing as he looks between them.

"Well it's a good thing I don't snuggle then," Harvey replies and Mike arches an eyebrow over one of his blue eyes.

"You snuggle," he says, shifting, regretfully, away from Harvey, to put enough distance between them that Harvey can only just feel Mike's skin radiating heat, "we just don't tell anyone about it."

"Because if you did?" Harvey asks and Mike smiles sleepily, rests his head on his folded arms and shifts against the hot sheets.

"You'd have to kill me," he says dutifully. Harvey laughs, leans down and presses his lips to the corner of Mike's mouth, feels him smile.

"That's right, well done puppy," he says in his most patronising tone and Mike weakly pushes at him. "You're getting come on the sheets," Harvey says and Mike sticks his tongue out. Its charming really, a turn on in the way it shouldn't, Mike's childish nature, and Harvey can do nothing but smile back at the puppy-child-man shifting against his sheets on purpose to get more come on them. He pulls way from Mike and reaches down into the ice bucket, fishes a small cube out and slides it down Mike's back.

Mike lets out a yelp but pushes his hips back as Harvey reaches the swell of his ass.

"You're a mean man," Mike says, opening his eyes and Harvey lets out a small laugh.

"I know," he replies, sliding the ice cube between Mike's ass cheeks. Mike whimpers, like it's all too much, too soon and Harvey leans down, presses a kiss to the swell of one cheek, soothes him with his other hand down his side. "Are you going to come again for me Mike?" Harvey asks and Mike whimpers again.

"If you want me to," Mike says, in that tone, the one that Harvey loves, the one that's submissive and willing and he drops the ice cube over the side of the bed and snakes a hand under Mike, flipping him over. Mike's dick is already half hard again, a drop of precome on the tip, mixing with his own come from two minutes ago and Harvey leans down, licks up the length of him and feels Mike shudder under him, and slide his hands into Harvey's hair. "Harvey."

Harvey wraps his fingers around Mike's dick, slick with Mike's come, and strokes upwards, swirling his tongue over the head, twists his hand and draws it back downwards and Mike lets out a muttered curse. Harvey alternates between his mouth and his hand, strong strokes and gentle licks and Mike's shuddering, covered in sweat, his own fingers slipping against the sweat on Harvey's skin. Harvey bites at the skin taught over Mike's hip, twists his hand around his dick again and Mike jerks, hips arching into Harvey's touch, and comes again, not much just a jerk of his hips, a grunt, hot come spilling over Harvey's fingers.

Mike groans, hips twitching, and he pushes Harvey's hand away with a mumbled "too much", but hauls him upwards to kiss him breathlessly, panting into Harvey's mouth.

"Soon," Harvey says, pulling Mike close, heat be damned, "we're having a whole weekend free and I am going to see how many of those I can drag out of you," Mike shudders in his arms, but makes a noise that sounds like consent and Harvey presses a kiss to his sweaty hair.

"You're snuggling," Mike says, amusement clear through the sleepiness of his voice and Harvey snorts, pulls him that little bit closer and throws a thigh over Mike's.

"Don't tell anyone."


End file.
